zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Dungeons
What are your favorite dungeons? I must say that Jabu-Jabu's Belly, Lakebed Temple, City in the Sky, and Mutoh's Temple are my favorite dungeons. Fused Shadow 2:30, 30 November 2007 (UTC) i like all of the creepy dungeons like the shadow temple and arbiters grounds.i call it the temple of death.the ocarina of time forest temple reminds me of gracy manor or the haunted mansion.also what do you think the palace of twilight seems robotic and looks like it is controled by computers.thats why i call it the techno temple. hey fused shadows please answer my question. I'm not sure there are computers in Twilight Princess. My favorite dungeons all have something to do with water, if you didn't notice. Fused Shadow 21:08, 12 December 2007 do you like the stone tower temple.also do you know that the temple of time goes a little ways into the light temple fused shadows does twilight princess remind you of tim burtons the nightmare before christmas?.please answer both questions. For your first question, I'm afraid that I haven't played Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask. And it's been a while since I've seen the Nightmare before Christmas. fushed shadows most of the articles on the phantom hourglasses temple are ones that i have written.the only ones that i havent done are the temple of the ocean king and the ghost ship.also i asked if you thought any dungeons in a zelda game were like the haunted mansion.please answer. fused shadow what would you say if you are talking/writting to vaati.please answer please.also do you like the Haunted Mansion?. What I had to say to Vaati would depend on what kind of weapons I had with me, and whether he was still a Minish. And I don't know what you mean by Haunted Mansion. Fused Shadow you know the ride at disneyland/world also fused shadows the dungeons in twilight princess are actually temples heres what they are called.goron mines=fire temple.lakebed temple=water temple.arbiters grounds=shadow+spirit+death temple.snowpeak ruins=ice temple.temple of time is what the title says however it is called the temple of time+light.city in the sky=sky temple.palace of twilight is either twilight temple or techno temple.and lastly hyrule castle=metal temple or ganons tower. please answer I haven't ever been to Disneyland/world. I don't think that they are all temples. The Goron Mines are just that: mines. The Arbiter's Grounds could be a temple. Snowpeak ruins is a mansion, so it couldn't be a temple. And Hyrule Castle just isn't a temple. It's a castle. Fused Shadow ah i see you dont live in the usa so you would not know about wall disneys the haunted mansion.i live in idaho.it.s really great it has a bride in one area of it who has portraits of five husbands.when you pass by each of them a axe sounds thourghout the attic.and the grooms heads disapear.and then you pass by her and she says diffrent wedding phrases such as here comes the bride.and while you go thourgh the attic you hear on a piano a slow grim version of the wedding march and whenever she says one of her phrases her eyes glow and in her hand there is a wilted flower bouqe.and shes lifts her hand up and a hatchet appears in it. if whant to see the haunted mansion go to youtube.please please please answer. reggie says that all the dungeons in twilight princess are actually temples.such as the gorons are working on the goron mines and that it is the new fire temple.arbiters grounds are made by the sheikah and are their new shadow temple.the temple of time is the temple of light because the hallway at the start was guarding the triforce.also there the light medallion symbols everywhere.and there are time gizmos fused with light gizmos.please answer fused shadows please answer.... Who's reggie? The Goron mines are mines. Why else would they have magnetic rocks and stuff? The sheikah don't appear in Twilight Princess so there's no evidence that Arbiter's Grounds was built by them. Fused Shadow in the japanese version of twilight princess.fused shadows.all the dungeons are called temples.plus i asked if you like arbiters grounds and if you thought that the temple of time is actually the light temple?.please answer both questions. I like Arbiter's Grounds but I wish that you used the spinner more in other places. I haven't played Ocarina so I don't know about the Temple of Time and Light. However after looking at the article on this wiki about the Light Temple I think that it's very likely that they are the same. do you like my article about bellum?.also do you like the six articles i made on each of the temples in phantom hourglass?.can you please answer right away?.if so thank you. fused shadows why arent you answering?.... hey fused shadows like you im a zelda creature About your articles... Why don't you use capitals? And while I'm at it, why don't you use punctuation other than periods? You should also categorize articles you make and use the stub template on pages that are very short. Fused Shadow 17:29, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Fused Shadows do you think it.s possable that the Arbiters Grounds go a little ways into hell?. Fused Shadow as soon as your on here can you answer my question? I'm not sure that hell exists in Legend of Zelda. They never talked about the afterlife in any zelda game. And Arbiter's Grounds only has two basements so it doesn't go very far underground. Fused Shadow 02:58, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Well mabey Fused Shadows the Arbiters Grounds represents hell. And what i ment was mabey it.s Fused with the hyrulean equivlent of hell. can you please answer if you are on Fused Shadows? Please Answer Fused Shadows. Fused Shadows if you are on Right now can please answer me? Well a lot of dungeons have to do with death. Any of them could represent Hell. Fused Shadow 01:04, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Whats your least Favorite Dungeon in Twilight Princess Fused Shadows.When you have the Time Fused Shadows Please Answer. That's a really hard question. If the Cave of Ordeals counts, then its that one. Fused Shadow 15:38, 19 December 2007 (UTC) What do you think of Sephiroth.if your on right now can you please answer I haven't played final fantasy. On another note, I'd like to talk to you about several pages that you've created: Dream Dungeons, Fire Dungeon, Light Dungeon, Ice Temple, Water Dungeon, Wind Dungeons, Techno Dungeons. These pages I think are not necessary. Fused Shadow 03:58, 20 December 2007 (UTC) What excatly do you mean by that? Well, number one, several of these pages have periods at the end. Some are plural, some aren't. So if they are kept, they should have good names. Two, the dungeons don't actually have to be categorized like this. You have to think about what is going to link to these pages. Any page talking about a specific dungeon will put in the real name of the dungeon. Fused Shadow 21:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC) well you can just delete then if you want to also to see The strongest attack in gaming history go to youtube and tipe in Sephiroths SuperNova. Fused Shadows i am telling you that you can delete the disambuagtion pages.so please be my guest go ahead and get rid of them Actually never mind what i said before fused shadow's. Beside's I do not think many Zelda Gamer's get the theme of the Dungeon's. Omni Bahamut Vaati 03:40, 25 January 2008 (UTC)And also I do not like minigames or sidequests.dungeons are how I base my own reviews of Zelda game,and Twilight Princess for me gets a 10/10.it has several dungeons that I had fantasized exploring.a good example is the Temple of Light.I had been playing OOT and when I heard Temple of Time/Light I thought oh joy a dungeon centared around light+time,but all I get is some old fart telling me about how I must go thourgh five more dungeons.but in TP my dreams of going thourgh a large dungeon with time and light elements added into it.ive seen how most Zelda fans call Twilight Princess a crap sack,but heres what I say to them.go beep oot you big hypocrite.drown yourself in nostalgia.okay my rant is over. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:02, 15 February 2008 (EST)Fused Shadows other than Water what is your favourite theme? Also do you think instead of calling the Twilight Princess dungeons Temples.could perhaps call them zones?also Youve played A Link to the Past havent you?where are you at?what do you think of it?sorry for all the questions and bugging you FS. Other than water, I like wind dungeons. I'm not sure why you would call the dungeons zones. I have beaten ALttP several times, and have gotten everything except for one Piece of Heart. And please use proper grammer and punctuation. Fused Shadow 18:27, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadow's do you think it.s possible that Tower of the Gods is the Temple of Light? Also do you like the Twilight Princess Forest Temple and the Goron Mines? does Fryus remind you of the Balrog? Mmm... I love all the Dungeons... but my favourite is Dragon Roost Cavern, I like this island 14:29, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 03:29, 29 February 2008 (UTC)I like all the dungeons I have gone through, I like, Stone tower temple, Tower of the Gods. Wind Temple. Temple of Time. City in the Sky. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 18:52, 29 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadow do you like the Temple of Time? Category: Elemental Dungeons I think that there should be an category for a dungeons element (forest, fire, ice, etc.). Does anyone else think so? (Kelis98 (talk) 18:44, April 2, 2017 (UTC)) :I don't think so, for two reasons: first, people would argue about which "elements" different dungeons corresponded to, causing headaches for everyone; second, I'm of the opinion that some of our pages are already overcategorized, so adding another layer of categories on top of the dungeon pages seems superfluous. —'Ceiling Master' 18:57, April 2, 2017 (UTC) ::https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Category:Dungeon_Themes (Kelis98 (talk) 20:36, April 2, 2017 (UTC)) :::Ok? What ZW does changes nothing. Green Rupee 21:02, April 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Just an example of how it could work if it was implemented on this one. (Kelis98 (talk) 21:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC)) :::::We are just dealing with categories. Although I could probably discuss about general elemental categories that could apply in the same time for any enemies, locations, items, etc., but without being certain to support it, I agree with CM here about overcategorisation and the current non-so-useful categories issue. WiseAdventurer (talk) 21:43, April 2, 2017 (UTC)